


Satin and Lace (Or Five Times Derek Wore Panties and One Time Stiles Did)

by Thette



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Pack, Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Panty Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rebuilt Hale House, Rimming, Sexuality Crisis, Wolfing Out, a small one though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8186671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thette/pseuds/Thette
Summary: Canon-divergence from S2-ish. The pack is alive, but doesn't have speaking roles in this. Derek wears panties, Stiles disovers his bisexuality, smut and fluff ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyDrace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/gifts).



> Originally written as an askbox fic on Tumblr to cheer up LadyDrace. Quite substantially edited.

The first time Stiles saw Derek's panties, he ignored them. Well, as much as he could. That flash of cherry pink satin at Derek's waist when he was doing his usual shirtless pullups could just have been really, REALLY fancy briefs. Right? Stiles most assuredly did not go home that day and make a list of the arguments for Derek wearing boxers or briefs. "Boxers: less restrictive in a fight. Briefs: works better under those goddamn tight jeans, seriously, how does he move? He should get a wedgie whenever he flamboyantly jumps off the stairs."  
  
***  
  
The second time, it was obviously panties. Derek was bent over in pain, and his (so very nice) ass peeked out over the lining of said tight jeans. If he'd have worn boxers, he'd have had a plumber's crack. Instead, there was a smooth expanse of burgundy silk covering the glorious globes. Not that Stiles had that much time to think about it, because he needed to get the mountain ash bullet out of Derek's abdomen. (Freaking gross.)  
  
When Stiles got home that day, his mind was full of Derek's ass. He sat himself down for a googling session, starting with "I think I might be gay". The results didn't quite feel right. He was attracted to Derek, sure, and there might be a bit of a small crush involved, but he had been in love with Lydia for years. He remembered the girl from the rave, who liked both boys and girls. Can you do that? The next phrase he looked for was "can you like both boys and girls?" Some of the things he read, especially about thinking you're straight just because you're a guy who likes girls, which means you couldn't be gay, really resonated with him. "Huh. Bisexual." He tried saying it out loud. "Why not?"  
  
His dad was out for the night shift, so Stiles had the whole evening to himself. He thought about all the things he liked about Derek, starting with the awesome ass and the abs and the stubble. After a wonderfully relieving wanking session, he cried a bit. (Shut up, he just had an emotional epiphany. He was allowed to cry.)  
  
Derek didn't leave his mind. He thought about how Derek was just enough of an asshole to be really hot, because Stiles didn't go for the nice ones. How Derek, deep down, really loved his pack. How he probably hadn't gotten a hug since Laura died.  
  
***  
  
The third time, Stiles got the full view. It was usually Derek who climbed in through Stiles' window and woke him up. Not this time. Look, he really needed to talk to someone about Scott, okay, and the door was locked, but the second story window of the newly rebuilt Hale house was open in the pre-dawn chill. (Who doesn't close their windows overnight? Cocky werewolves, that's who.) Stiles climbed up from the porch railing, holding on to the downspout for dear life, and scrambled to get around the overhang to the porch roof. Smooth, Stiles, he said to himself once he was crawling across the shingles.  
  
Derek heard him, of course, and had gotten out of bed wearing only black, snug cotton tai panties. His hair was in a mess, and he looked like he had actually slept before being brutally woken up. Stiles promptly forgot the reason he was there, and mumbled something, which apparently made enough sense for Derek to roll his eyes at him. (At the same time, he was glad that Derek actually slept at night. Not that he had cared enough to worry about his sleeping habits or anything.)  
  
***  
  
The fourth time, the whole pack was there. Derek had called them over to discuss a new kid in town, a bitten werewolf, who wanted to join the pack. Mostly, the pack agreed to let him in.  
  
"Stiles?" Derek asked.  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yes, you. What do you think?"  
  
"I don't trust him. He seems off."  
  
Derek nodded thoughtfully. "Okay. Let's dig into his history some more before we let him in. Stiles, could you work your magic?" He smiled at Stiles, showing just a hint of teeth. "You're frightfully good at digging up dirt."  
  
Stiles shrugged. "Well, it helps that I really don't give a damn if it's legal or not. And that I have access to criminal records. Any amoral hacker slash Sheriff's son could do what I do."  
  
"Don't sell yourself short." Derek's hand rested on Stiles' shoulder. "We need your brain to put it all together."  
  
For the rest of the pack meeting, Stiles felt all glowy inside. That was a really nice compliment. It wasn't always people appreciated his skills, and only rarely did anyone listen to his hunches about people. (He was almost always right, though, except about Derek.) He might have smiled like a goof, but it was okay, because Derek smiled back at him like an equally goofy Alpha werewolf. And once, Derek even laughed at his stupid jokes, enough to lean back with his face covered by his hands, exposing the waistband of the panties he was wearing. Stiles only got a glimpse of a royal blue bow, but it was pretty rewarding.  
  
His Alpha appreciated him, laughed at his jokes, and trusted his judgement. He also seemed to wear panties 24/7. Stiles was in heaven. Or in love, he didn't know.  
  
***  
  
The fifth time, there was nothing accidental about it. Derek had called Stiles and asked him to come over, and when he did, expecting another werewolf crisis, Derek was splayed on the bed, legs spread, slowly fondling his hard cock through a pair of forest green lace hipster panties.  
  
"Uhu?" Stiles said, with all the wit he was famous for.  
  
"You're just so oblivious," Derek replied. "I apparently needed to make things perfectly obvious, because _someone_ can't take a hint." He stopped, worried. "Don't tell me I've misread this."  
  
"Uhm... NO!" Stiles was so proud he had gotten his flailing limbs under control these last few years, but suddenly, it was like he was sixteen again, looking at the hottest man he'd ever seen, no idea what he was feeling or how to stop himself from falling over. He was never going to forget faceplanting onto Derek's bed, looking up, and seeing that damn smug smirk.  
  
"I take it you approve?"  
  
"Don't take them off, for god's sake! I'm gonna..." Stiles' mind stopped, overwhelmed with possibilities.  
  
Derek arched his spine. "Just tell me what you want. Anything. Don't worry about condoms, I'm a werewolf, I'm immune to everything. I've just... I've wanted you for so long. Kiss me, touch me, fuck me, just as long as you _do something_!"  
  
Stiles went down to his knees by the end of the bed, dragging Derek down so his legs rested on Stiles' shoulders and his magnificent ass was on display. His thick, uncut cock strained the elastic, nearly breaking free. Stiles, using all the patience he didn't know he had, dragged the tip of his tongue along the edge of Derek's foreskin. He could feel his mouth water. He'd never been this close to a dick before, and while it did feel a bit weird, the hint of bitterness and salt was delicious. Even more so when every tiny lick made Derek's claws grow. Stiles rubbed his hands along the shaft, enjoying the crisp feeling of lace between his skin and Derek's. "This is impossible. I want you in those panties and I want you out of them."  
He saw the glint of red in Derek's eyes, and a precise claw sliced a slit in the fabric from back to front. With full access, there was nothing stopping Stiles from taking as much of Derek's cock as he could possibly handle into his mouth. (Not that much. He clearly needed practise. What was it, 10 000 hours to master a skill?) The lace created a delicious friction against his clean shaven cheeks. One hand rubbing the shaft, he let his other hand sneak down behind Derek's balls.  
  
Derek responded by holding himself wide open and begging. "Yes, please, STILES! I want you, I need you, now, please..."  
  
It was a day for new things, Stiles decided, letting his tongue wander farther down. A few careful licks later, Derek was breathing hard in a way Stiles was intimately familiar with: an anxiety breathing technique. "Are you controlling your wolf, like, really hard now?"  
  
"Mhm."  
  
With a flat tongue broadside, he went all out on Derek's asshole. "Don't," he said, when he paused for breath. "I like your wolf."  
  
"Kinky bastaaaaah..." Derek lost his careful control, and apparently, got hairy all over.  
  
With the help of a couple of massaging fingers at the rim, it didn't take long for Derek's orgasm to overwhelm him. Stiles jacked himself, not that he needed much, and came all over Derek's ruined panties. Wait... "I am such a fail whale. This was all backwards, I didn't even kiss you!"  
  
Derek looked at him, come drunk, his eyes half lidded. "Come up here, you dork."  
  
Stiles started moving, and remembered. "Ew, no." Derek was suddenly alert. "Hey, I just remembered where my mouth has been. Do you have mouthwash or something?"  
  
Derek visibly relaxed, curling up beneath the cover. "There's a new toothbrush in the bathroom cabinet."  
   
Stiles brushed his teeth, mind in freefall. He was a worrier, okay? What did this all mean? As he went back to the bedroom, the thoughts nearly became overwhelming.  
  
"I can hear you thinking. Kiss me instead."  
  
"But... Toothbrush...?"  
  
He felt Derek's strong arms embrace him. "Yes. Stay with me." The kiss that followed was sweet and totally worth waiting for.  
  
***  
  
The next morning, Stiles woke up to an empty bed, and his thoughts started racing. (Worrier, okay?!) Derek's side of the bed was still warm, though, so Stiles got up, looking for his... Whatever they were to each other. Derek was in the kitchen, naked beneath the apron, frying bacon and eggs. Stiles came up behind him, putting his arms around Derek's waist. "I'm so not letting you anywhere near my dad's food. But please, give me all the grease."  
  
"Automatic, systematic, hydromatic..."  
  
"Nooo! It's my secret shame, don't tell me you like chick flicks, too?" Derek just grinned. "So, I've been wondering, what's up with the panties?"  
  
"I like wearing them. They're snug and comfortable, and I like, really like, the way I look in them. And I get such a nice reaction from you."  
  
"Uhm... How long have you been trying to seduce me?"  
  
"Since you turned eighteen, of course. Not that I managed to get my point across."  
  
Stiles snorted. "Give me some credit for figuring things out. I had to get through a sexuality crisis first. Some of us can't just rely on a wolfy nose to know everything about people."  
  
Derek raised an eyebrow. "You think it didn't take me a few years to figure out pansexuality? It's much more common in werewolves, but that doesn't mean I wasn't expecting to be straight. I think everyone is, and then attraction hits, and only sometimes do we understand it for what it is. I thought I was just very good friends with my crushes. Very good friends, who sometimes hugged for a little too long. And on occasion cuddled." Stiles tried to stifle his giggles against Derek's broad back. "Shut up. Wolves are tactile creatures."  
  
Stiles remembered how he had wondered about Derek not getting any hugs, and resolved to give him all the hugs he deserved as long as he could. Which also reminded him... "So, does this mean we're boyfriends now? Or partners, or whatever?"  
  
Derek turned around, and took Stiles face in his hands. "I'd be honored to be your boyfriend, Szczęsny Stilinski." He leaned in for a kiss. "And I won't tell the others about your name."  
  
***  
  
After breakfast, they went back to bed, mostly just to talk, but Stiles most certainly didn't object to the slow making out.  
  
"Hey," he said after a while, "the panties thing. Can I try them?"  
  
"Sure. I have a pair that will look great on you."  
  
The pair in question was bronze coloured satin, with lace around the waist and legs. Stiles stroked his pantyclad cock. "Oh, yeah, this feels good! Why don't guys wear those all the time?"  
  
" _I_ do," Derek said with a feral grin, before kissing a slow path across Stiles' chest. He paid a lot of attention to Stiles nipples, biting them with his human teeth, blowing hot breath across the erect nubs. He kept biting and kissing and stroking as he went further down, until his face was just inches above Stiles' erection. Then he looked up, asking for permission.  
  
"Oh, my God, yes! Please..."  
  
Derek gently massaged Stiles' cock, putting his mouth around the panty-clad shaft without actually sucking.  
  
"You tease!"  
  
He didn't stop the teasing until Stiles was swearing continuously. Then, Derek freed Stiles' cock and balls, letting the panties hold the balls up nice and snug, and he went to town, trying to get Stiles' cock as deep down his throat as possible. Stiles had never, ever had a blowjob like this. Sure, he's had his dick sucked a few times, mostly as a foreplay, but this was some serious stuff. He couldn't decide if he wanted to watch every movement Derek made, or if he needed to keep his eyes closed and his head back. The noises he made were not even verbal at this point.  
  
"I wanna ride you," Derek said, his voice hoarse.  
  
"I'm going to die..."  
  
"I'll make it a happy death," Derek said, eyes Alpha red. He straddled Stiles' thighs, and worked himself open quickly. That was something Stiles was determined to watch, but another time, because now, he was immersed in the feeling of Derek slowly sinking down on him. He grabbed Derek's waist, holding on as much as he could when Derek started moving. That was the end of Stiles' ability to string a thought together. After that, it was all heat and movement and kisses, until they both lay in a post-orgasmic heap.  
  
"You really liked that part," Stiles said, with a hint of a question in his tone.  
  
"Riding someone is the best way to fuck," Derek said. "You should give it a try. Once we've recovered a bit..."  
  
Stiles leaned in with a small kiss. "I'm going to try everything with you." Another kiss, a longer one. "Do you know what I'm looking forward to the most?" Derek shook his head minutely. "Being your boyfriend."  
  
"Sap."  
  
"Shut up. You're sappy."


End file.
